


I Always Count My Stars At Night

by cafephan



Series: Dan and Phil: The Interactive Introverts (spoiler free ii tour fics) [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Dan and Phil celebrate the all-important LA Interactive Introverts show in their own special way.





	I Always Count My Stars At Night

\--

“Congratulations!”

It’s a word that has almost lost its meaning due to how often they’ve heard it. It’s nice, of course, so nice that everyone cares so much to congratulate them on completing probably the most important show of the tour, but they’re _so_ sick of hearing that word tonight.

As soon as they get back to their hotel room, the door shut and bolted behind them, they breathe. Breathe deeply, breathe in, breathe out, breathe freely. They stare at each other, Dan leaning against the door and Phil swinging slowly in the desk chair, and they both break out into wide grins.

They’re still sweating through the thin layer of stage makeup, panting ever so slightly from the shameless jog they broke into from the lift to the room, just wanting to get back to their space. But they’re smiling, and that’s not going away for a long while.

Dan opens his mouth to speak, and Phil holds up a hand.

“If the next words to come out of your mouth aren’t _can we binge eat until we pass out_ then I don’t want to know.”

Dan raises an eyebrow and takes hold of the phone on the wall, and dials the reception desk. He gestures for Phil to take a shower whilst he does, which he’s grateful for, and does just that.

\--

“Is it bad that I’m genuinely sad you didn’t join me?” Phil asks when he steps out of the bathroom, freshly showered.

Dan smiles and locks his phone. “I thought you’d want the alone time.”

“Then you would be wrong.”

Dan smiles wider and gets off of the bed, and places his hands on Phil’s shoulders. “There will be plenty of opportunities for you to enjoy a wet, naked man in the future.”

“I’ll hold said wet, naked man to that promise.”

And then Dan leans in, and Phil does too, even puckering his lips slightly in preparation, but Dan smirks and ruffles his hair instead, then steps away.

“Fucking tease,” Phil mumbles, and Dan laughs before picking up his change of clothes and heading into the bathroom for his shower.

Phil’s incredibly tempted to follow, but someone has to be around to fetch the food when it’s delivered, so against his own wishes he sits on the bed and begins scrolling through twitter, reading through people’s reviews and reactions to the show, liking some as he goes along.

Dan steps out just as there’s a knock at the door, and Phil manages to say _not it_ before Dan does, so Dan pads over to the door whilst still towel-drying his hair, discarding the towel on the floor a second before opening the door and receiving the food with a smile and polite exchange.

“He was totally into me,” Dan says as he drops the pizza boxes on the bed followed by the bag of various other food items he’d ordered.

“I’m sure,” Phil replies, opening both boxes and taking his own, “The blob of green conditioner on your forehead is particularly appealing.”

Immediately, Dan’s eyes widen and he dashes over to the mirror, only to stalk back over with a pout a second later. “Not funny, you fucking ass.”

“Words.” Phil waves his hand dismissively and winks as Dan flips him off, and comes to sit beside him.

After filming a little clip for his story, he takes the first glorious bite.

\--

A few slices later, he’s beginning to regret his choice of clothes.

“This shirt has no give, I’m practically popping out of it already,” he complains, frowning down at the fabric.

Dan, on the way back from plugging his phone into charge, digs around in his suitcase for a moment before throwing one of his baggy shirts at Phil.

“Here. Be thankful you have such a fashion forward boyfriend to always save the day.”

“Is that what you’re calling yourself now?” Phil teases, already taking off his shirt to change into Dan’s.

Dan watches him do so with his arms crossed, shaking his head. “Rude, rude, rude.”

Phil reaches over and takes a bite of Dan’s pizza, and Dan’s mouth drops open. “ _Rude!”_

He sits back with a laugh, and Dan sits back down beside him and takes a revenge bite of Phil’s pizza.

“Happy now?”

Dan presses a messy, sloppy kiss to Phil’s temple, and Phil’s sure he leaves a dot of sauce in its wake. “Elated.”

“Should we talk about what we did tonight?”

Dan shrugs. “Tomorrow. Kind of want to just eat double my body weight in junk food and fall asleep and tackle the world again in the morning.”

Phil nods. “We can do that,” he watches as Dan takes a bite. “I’m proud of you, though.”

He continues to watch as a slight blush spreads across Dan’s cheeks.

“Me and my busted ankle thank you.” He reaches to brush his fingers over his ankle, wincing slightly as he does so. Noticing Phil’s concerned gaze at this, he smiles and rests his other hand on Phil’s leg. “The swelling’s going down, it’s fine.”

“If it’s no better in the morning we’re doing something about it.”

Dan presses his lips together for a moment, then nods. He never likes to be a nuisance and often feels like a bother, but if the roles were reversed he’d stop at nothing to get whatever help Phil needed. That’s how they work, they look out for each other, always have.

“Whilst we’re on the topic of injuries,” Phil retrieves his phone once more, his tone back to its usual cheer. “Time to show the world.”

Once the gash on his leg is posted to his story, Dan leans over and looks down at it.

“Are you sure you don’t want to put anything on it?”

“Would you judge me if I said just to kiss it better?”

Dan turns to him, a ghost of a smirk on his lips, and presses the lightest of kisses to the gash.

“Now kiss me.” Phil doesn’t care about sounding desperate, he really fucking doesn’t.

“Your lips need kissing better now?” Dan asks, leaning back against the headboard and smiling over.

Phil shrugs. “You know what they say, everything’s connected.”

Dan laughs and takes hold of another slice. “Eat your dinner and then you can have dessert.”

Phil visibly cringes. “You did not just use the worst pick-up line in history on me.”

The brunet beams widely. “I did and I’m proud of it.”

“I suddenly remember I have to leave.”

Dan reaches over and slides Phil’s box over towards him. “That’s fine by me.”

Phil drags it back and wiggles his finger in front of Dan’s face. Dan pretends to bite it.

They finish eating in comfortable silence, watching a random video Dan’s pulled up on his phone.

\--

“Everyone probably thinks we’re having the most intense sex right now.” Dan laughs.

They’re both laid on top of the bed, staring up at the ceiling, unable to move, their stomachs feeling like lead.

Phil reaches over to place his hand on top of Dan’s stomach. “This is the most action we’re getting tonight.”

Dan does the same to Phil. “It’s strangely intimate.”

“Well we are feeling each other’s food babies.”

“True.” Dan pats Phil’s stomach, and Phil throws his hand off with a groan, only causing Dan to laugh more.

“Are you ready to be a dad?”

“Considering the way my baby is going to enter the world I don’t think I am.”

Phil cringes again and reaches over to hit Dan as lightly as he can. “That’s fucking disgusting.”

“Your mum’s disgusting.”

“I’ll tell her you said that, no more Kath Lester lemon bars for you.”

“Don’t threaten me like that, they’re my only life source.”

Phil laughs, and his hand finds Dan’s. The other rests on his stomach.

“Did you tell her we were filming tonight’s show, by the way?” Dan asks.

“Yeah, I promised her I’d call and tell her everything as soon as I could.”

“And yet you’re doing this instead.”

“She’ll understand, she’s great.”

“Your mum’s great.”

Phil turns to face Dan, and smiles. “That’s literally the point I’m making.”

“Oh yeah,” Dan says, blinking slowly.

“Sleep?”

“Please.”

\--

It’s Phil that takes one for the team and stands to switch out the light.

Still full of their feast, they slip under the duvet and pull it up to their chins, staring at each other in silence, only the dim light above their bed still on.

“We’ve had a big day,” Phil says softly.

Dan yawns, then nods. “Yep.” He yawns again. “I’m proud of us.”

“We got there in the end.”

“We always do.”

After a few seconds of silence, Dan speaks again.

“Can I sleep now because I want to make up for lost time in the morning, I’d hate to let everyone down when they all assume what happened tonight.”

Phil smiles. “Is that you coming onto me?”

Dan yawns. “Is it working?”

Finally, Phil yawns too.

“It always does.”

**Author's Note:**

> from what i gathered on twitter, dan hurt his ankle during the show so that's why i wrote that into the fic, i didn't just make it up okay cool
> 
> twitter; @bloggerhowell
> 
> tumblr; cafephan
> 
> title credit; Shivers by The Vamps


End file.
